


Given Half the Chance (Post-Portal 2)

by weirddollstuff



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Portal 2 Spoilers, Post-Portal 2, bit of Chelley here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirddollstuff/pseuds/weirddollstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's bad when GLaDOS, of all people...er, AI... needs help.</p><p>(This may be completed at a later date on my new account @stxrmfall, but as of now, it is on hold. thank you for your feedback though!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Half the Chance (Post-Portal 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a TEASER, not the actual full story. This isn't even the beginning, it's a cut up excerpt of an interesting scene. I'm posting it to see if anyone wants to read.  
> So, do you? Leave kudos or comment:)

"Oi, Chell," Wheatley whispered, peering over at Chell's sleeping form, "are you awake? 'Cos I think I just heard a noise, you know. And let me tell you, it was a rather strange one at that. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go investigate or something," -he looked anxiously towards the hallway before continuing, "Well, I guess you're asleep and I wouldn't want to be a bother and wake you up, so I guess I'll just check it out for myself, then, unless you feel like coming? Nope, still asleep. Just thought it might be worth a shot."

"All right," Wheatley said to himself and got to his feet rather awkwardly. He still hadn't quite adjusted to the fact that he had legs. Being careful not to disturb her, he got a blanket from the other couch and silently draped it over her. She shifted slightly, and he was afraid he'd woken her, but she was still sound asleep, as far as he could tell.

And with that, he went to go investigate.

As quickly and quietly as he could muster, he strode unsurely through the hall and into the foyer, wincing when he stepped on a loose floorboard. He felt a slight breeze brush against him, and turned to find the door was open just a crack. He opened it a bit further and peeped his head out. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but on the ground just in front of the door, there was a white paper of some sort.

With a bit of difficulty he managed to pick it up off the ground and glanced back up just in time to see two rather robotic figures swiftly disappearing into the night.

Wheatley went back inside and shut the door behind him-thankfully without slamming it, and walked slowly into the living room, where Chell was still sleeping soundly on the couch.

He sat down on the couch opposite the one she now occupied and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a letter or something, Wheatley could tell, and the words were not handwritten, rather, printed with ink.

Briefly he wondered if he should wait to read it with Chell, but curiosity got the best of him and he began to read.

_To the mute and the moron:_

_I'm going to be honest with you for once in my life, simply because things are way too dire right now to lie. Bet you never thought I'd say that, didn't you?_

_Well, here's the thing. This is something I never thought I'd ever do._

_But the truth is,_

_I need your help._

_And why should we help you? You'll probably ask. But this is not for me. it is for all of us. This is for Science, for all of Aperture- and for the sake of all your precious humans._

_I need you, one last time. And I can guarantee you'll need me too._

_-GLaDOS_


End file.
